U & I
by CarrieKarol
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are studying in New York and living together. This one-shot is describing one romantic evening with the couple. With suprise in the end :


**Hello guys, so I wrote these fic some time ago in Czech and now I decided to rewrite it into English. I am sorry for grammar mistakes, I try really hard not to have them, but you know, sometimes it's really hard. Anyway, I still hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Glee (unfortunately) **

**The song I used here: Elvis Presley – Love me tender**

**(btw. reviews make me really happy)**

**xxx**

"Honey, I'm home!" closed Blaine the main door. He rented with Kurt an apartment in New York, where are they both studying. Blaine has this year his finals and so he started looking for a job, because he wanted to move with his boyfriend to a bigger apartment.

"Hello my love how was school?" smiled blue-eyed boy and kissed Blaine.

"So boring. I'd rather be with you …. In the bed," he put on a mischievous grin.

"Pervert!" slapped Kurt his boyfriends' butt with a wooden spoon.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"Oh, poor you. Now come on, the dinner's ready."

**xx**

"I'm so glad it's Friday," cuddled Kurt Blaine, when they were laying in the bed.

"That's right. We'll enjoy this weekend. Just you and me. No visiting friends, parents… we could go for a dinner," smiled Blaine.

"Oh, someone's romantic," giggled Kurt and kissed his boyfriend.

"Tell me you don't like this idea!"

"Of course I do. It's just… I'm not used to these romantic gestures anymore. Are you planning something?" curiosity was playing on his face.

"What should I be planning? I just want to enjoy a romantic evening with my perfect boyfriend. Is it a crime?"

"Okay. For now, I'll trust you," smiled Kurt at him.

"I'm glad. But you know that's the only thing you can do. "

"Oh, so there is something more! I-" but he haven't finished his sentence, because Blaine started to kissing him.

"Love, do me a favor, stop talking for a second and focus on satisfying your boyfriends' needs," he put a puppy eyes on him. Kurt just smiled at him and started to kiss him passionately.

**xx**

Kurt was woken up in the morning with the smell of coffee and waffles. He slowly opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. There was standing Blaine, holding a tray with breakfast.

"Good morning love," smiled curly-haired man and came to the bed. "I hope you are hungry."

"Breakfast in bed? You always do one, when you mess something up. What did you do?" raised his eyebrows Kurt.

"I didn't do anything, I promise. I was just wondering… you know, that you always make me breakfast and I take it for a granted. So take it as a thank you for being amazing," kissed Blaine his boyfriend.

"Blaine, please tell me that you don't want to take me to football?" there was horror in Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you that that I made you breakfast in bed doesn't mean, that I want something. Even though…," he lean to Kurt and started to kissing him passionately.

"Blaine, _oh_, would you at least let me to, _oh my god_, let me to finish my breakfast," Kurt tried really hard to persuade his boyfriend to stop, it was almost impossible when he attacked his neck. Blaine at first protested, but then he realized that sooner Kurt finishes his meal, the sooner he would have him for himself.

**xx**

"Love, do you know that we suppose to be in the restaurant in half an hour?" asked Blaine his boyfriend, who still hasn't decided which outfit he should wear.

"You know, Blaine, if you told me that we are going to THIS restaurant sooner, I could buy proper clothes," states Kurt the fact that his boyfriend decided to go to the most popular and the most expensive restaurant in the whole New York.

"Honey, I think, that you have plenty of proper clothes and you look amazing in all of them," kissed Blaine his cheek.

"Blaine, stop it. I will change for the last time and then we can go, okay?"

"Sure," smiled Blaine. In fifteen minutes they were leaving their apartment and heading to the restaurant.

**xx**

„Oh my God," breath out Kurt, when they came into the restaurant. "Blaine, that is … amazing!" His boyfriend just nodded. He was too stunned with the appearance of the restaurant to answer properly.

"So, will you already tell me, why we are here?" asked Kurt Blaine, when they ordered their food.

"Kurt, why can't you believe, that I took you here just because I want to enjoy a romantic evening with you?" Kurt just smiled at him and interviewed their fingers.

"You know that I love you, don't you?" smiled blue-eyed man.

"I love you too. I love you and always will," told him Blaine and to prove his words he leaned closer to Kurt and kissed him. His boyfriend wanted to recopied, but, unfortunately, the waiter came with their food.

**xx**

_Love me tender, love me sweet_

_Never let me go._

In a whole restaurant the music started to play and a few people started dancing.

"May I have this dance?" smiled Blaine and lead his boyfriend to the dance floor.

_You have made my life complete_

_And I love you so._

_Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams ful-fill_

_For my darlin' I love you_

_And I always will_

Blaine started to sing with the song and was looking straight to Kurt's eyes, which were filled with tears.

_Love me tender, love me long,_

_Take me to your heart._

_For it's there that I belong,_

_And we'll never part._

_Love me tender, love me dear,_

_Tell me you are mine._

_I'll be yours through all the years,_

_Till the end of time._

"I'm yours. And I will be forever," whispered Kurt to Blaine's ear.

_When at last my dreams comes true,_

_Darling, this I know:_

_Happiness will follow you_

_Everywhere you go._

"My dream already came true in a high school, when we started dating." Smiled blue-eyed man and kissed his boyfriend sweet and slowly.

"Mine too, my love," smiled Blaine. "And now, come. We'll pay and go. I have a surprise for you," he winked at Kurt.

"Surprise? Ha! I knew there is something you are not telling me!" said Kurt triumphantly. Blaine just laughed but didn't say anything.

**xx**

"Blaine, why are we going to the Statue of Liberty?"

"To sightseeing."

"What? You mean that we are going in? Now?" asked Kurt.

"Yes, to see New York at night. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. I just don't understand why we are going to the Statue of Liberty, when we've been there."

"Because, we haven't been there at night yet," answered curly-haired man.

"Okay, okay."

**xx**

"Oh my God, that's amazing," smiled Kurt, when they were at the top and were watching New York.

"I know it is, just like you" smiled Blaine and kissed his boyfriend.

"Blaine, thank you. Thank you for everything, thank you for having you and thank you for this," smiled blue-eyed man.

"I thank you," replied his boyfriend. Kurt turned around so he could admire the amazing view of the city he fell in love with.

"Blaine?" turned Kurt around, confused, because he didn't feel his boyfriend's arms around his waist anymore. "OH MY GOD! Oh my God! Oh my God!" breathed out and almost burst into tears. In front of him he saw his boyfriend, kneeling with a small, velvet box in his hands.

„Kurt Hummel, I exactly remember the day, I saw you for the first time. How you were standing in the staircase at Dalton, completely lost, in your amazing skin-tight jeans, pretending that you are a new student. I remember how I grabbed your hand and we ran for a Warbler rehearsal, how I was singing Teenage dream and how adorably you were smiling. I remember, how you supported me, when I tried, luckily unsuccessfully, hitting on Jeremiah and how upset you were, when I was wondering if I am bi or not. I remember how Pavarotti died and you walked into Warbler rehearsal, all in black and were singing Blackbird. I also remember when I finally, after the moths of our friendship, realized that you are for me so much more than just a friend. I remember how you were decorating Pavarotti's casket and how cute you were and then, when I finally kissed you," he stopped, looked into his boyfriend eyes, which were filling with tears, and kissed his hand "That was one of the most amazing moment in my whole life. You can't imagine how frightened I was, that you refuse to be my boyfriend and the complete happiness, when I realized that you feel the same way about me. These things I said, it's just a minority of things, which make me happy. And that's all because of you. I can't imagine not having you. The only think I wish is to have more and more moments together. Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor to become my husband?"

"Yes!" answered Kurt without hesitation and hugged his fiancé tight. "Blaine that was the most amazing thing you have ever told me. I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart," smiled Blaine and put the ring to Kurt's finger and then, the only thing he could do was to kiss his fiancé slowly and romantically.


End file.
